Fish Hell (Insane)
Fish Hell is the seventh Crazed Cat Stage. It appears on the 21st of every month. Battleground Once the battle begins, the enemy base will spawn Croco at a fast rate, 1 Crazed Fish Cat for the first time, and 3 Crazed Fish Cats after that. When the player damages the base, Super Metal Hippoe will be spawned, along with 1 Croco and 3 Crazed Fish Cats. The enemy base will respawn 6 or 3 Crazed Fish Cats if the player defeats all of them. If the player takes too long to beat the stage, an Assassin Bear will show up, although he is thankfully unbuffed. Strategies Strategy 1 (Island Cat and Michelangelo Cat) *Lineup: Macho/Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, a third meatshield, Michelangelo Cat, True Valkyrie Cat, Island Cat (must be this form specifically, for Critical Hits), Crazed Bahamut Cat, Dragon Cat **Optional but helpful units for the remaining spaces: Jamiera Cat, Crazed UFO Cat/The Flying Cat, Paris Cat, any Critical Hitters (e.g., Major Space Cat, Catasaurus, Berserker Cat) *Process: **Stall the Crocos at the start of the level until four Crazed Fish Cats overlap, then spawn Bahamut to destroy all of them at once (a level 30 Bahamut can do this easily). **Spam Michelangelo, Island, and any other anti-Metal cats that you have. **Once the base is hit, three Crazed Fish Cats will spawn. Spam all your meatshields, as well as all other attackers, and only ease off this if you are running out of money. **After Super Metal Hippoe dies (Critical Hitters are needed to kill it in time to beat the level), don't stop spamming meatshields; Crazed Fish Cats will keep spawning. Strategy 2 (Gacha) *Note: The level number next to the Cat specifies the level it was when the strategy had been used. Higher-level Cats or True Forms would make this battle go even better. Lineup: Mohawk Cat 20+11, Samba Cat / So-Ran Cat, Pumpcat 24 (or another spammable, cheap meatshield), Ramen Cat 30, Paris Cat 27, Major Space Cat / Jurassic Cat Sitter 28, UFO Cat 20+8, Dragon Cat 20+7, True Valkyrie Cat 20, Crazed Bahamut Cat 20 Items: Rich Cat Strategy: Send out one Paris Cat to kill the Crocos at the beginning. When the Crazed Fish hits the Paris, spam all the meatshields, yes, Ramen counts as one too. The goal is to stall the Crazed Fish. When the triplet of Crazed Fish comes from the enemy base, start spamming Parises and stacking Dragons. Killing these first four Crazed Fish should be easy and give you enough money to afford Crazed Bahamut Cat and UFO Cats. Spam everything as you advance to the enemy base. If you don't have Space Cat, this is where it gets iffy. You see, it all depends on RNG- whether Jurassic Cat Sitter will make it to the Super Metal Hippoe is a big enough question, and even so, it only has a 5% chance of a Critical Hit. As such, the battle could go on for a VERY LONG TIME. But eventually, whether through brute force or a Crit, you'll take down the Hippoe. What about the rest of the battle? Crazed Fish aren't really much of a problem. As soon as they advance close enough to hit your damage dealers, Paris Cat and co. should kill them, providing you with the money you need to afford your second, or third, or even fourth Bahamut. Don't worry. The Hippoe CANNOT advance unless you stop spamming meatshields, and even when you run low on money, the Crazed Fish will take care of that. Strategy 3 (Catornado/Hurricat and a strong attacker) Lineup: Row 1- Headbanger's Ball CatCombo (Crazed Cow lv 5, Ramen lv 40+3, Lion lv 20+20), Green Thunb CatCombo (Lumber lv 16, Cooldown lv 28) Row 2- Eraser (20+17), Crazed Tank (14), Hurricat (15), Gigavolta (40) (or a long-effective range uber/non-uber), A.Bahamut (30) (not recomended for people who isn't good at timer) Items (optional): Rich Cat & Sniper Cat (not recomended), Speed Up, (save your Cat CPU for anything else) Strategy: Crazed Fish is isn't a problem if you have BOOSTED Ramen. Let a Ramen handle the first Fish appears. If your timer is good, you can send out A. Bahamut to kill it. Then spam everything in row 2 (include Ramen) to prepare the next wave. SMH is dangerous if you meatshields isn't propered. Keep spam meatshield and Hurricat until SMH die. Your long-effective range unit should do the other job :Clean the Fish appear. Use your timer again to send out A.Bahamut if you want. (your attacker MUST use only 1-2 hit(s) to kill those Fish or the level will be difficult for you) Walkthroughs Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01023-01.html Category:Crazed Cat Stages